


Burn

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Burns, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Branlin burns herself while practicing, but doesn't mention it to Lou.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "burns" and ft. Moony's good boy Lou

As an evocation wizard, Branlin has had accidents more than once.  After all, forces of nature are not known for their deference. There are scars running up and down her arms and legs from her past mistakes- never anything too painful, but enough to keep her on her toes.

(There were healers at her university, of course.  But would Valrona approve of how she spent her free time?  Probably not.)

Adapting her hobby to combat is a bit of a learning curve.  It turns out aiming is a big part of combat. Who knew? 

Branlin accidentally scorches herself with a beam of fire, gasping as the fire cuts through layers of skin.  When the fire dies away, there’s a burn down her forearm that reaches only to her wrist.

Tears sting her eyes as the pain sets in, which is a good thing.  At least the nerves are intact. That’s something. 

She sighs, opening up her pack and pulling out her supplies.  There’s a clean cloth, which Branlin dampens with water from her flask and cools with some ice she conjures.  With gentle strokes that nevertheless sting, Branlin makes sure the wound is clean before slathering it with a salve she brought from home.  

Branlin has to bite her lip to suppress her whimpers as it takes effect.  The prickling burn brings her near tears, but she works methodically to ensure it’s over as soon as possible.  Once it’s done, Branlin bandages it loosely, nearly running out of bandages. 

By the time she hears the rustle that indicates that Lou is coming back, everything is tucked away and her robe covers her arm.  She doesn’t really hide it on purpose, but she’s careful not to brush that arm against Lou as she kisses him in greeting.

* * *

A few days later, they’re joking about something or another when Lou catches her arm as part of the joke.  His fingers wrap about her bad arm faster than Branlin can react, and suddenly her knees buckle as she cries out as the burning shoots across her arm, a dagger towards her heart.

Lou reacts immediately, withdrawing his hand and reaching out to steady her.  A frown stretches across his face as he kneels to examine her. 

“I am sorry, my dear.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Are you okay?” Lou asks.

“Yeah, of course!” Branlin says as air comes back to her lungs.  “Sorry, I have a burn on that arm.”

Lou’s frown deepens as she holds up her arm with a shrug.  “May I?”

When Branlin nods, Lou carefully unwinds the bandages.  Her skin is still burned, and unfortunately, it’s healing rather slowly, but she’s definitely on the mend.  

“When did this happen?” Lou asks in a voice that’s barely a whisper.  “Who hurt you?”

“I was practicing aiming when you were practicing your hunting a few days ago,” Branlin says.  

“For days?  You had this burn for days?” Lou asks.

“Uh, yeah?” Branlin says, looking up at him.  He looks so concerned, but also… hurt? “It’s healing just fine, not infected.  Nothing to worry about.”

“Hm…” Lou says, clearly struggling with something.  

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Branlin asks, reaching out to press her palm to his cheek.  “You seem upset, but I’m fine.”

“You know that I can heal you very easily, but you still didn’t say anything.  Do you not trust me?” Lou asks. 

“Of  _ course  _ I trust you,” Branlin says, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone.  She has truly never trusted anyone more. “I just didn’t want to bother you.”

Lou’s frown softens as his eyes widen a little.  “My dear, you should never worry about bothering me, especially not about your health.”

Branlin withdraws her hand and holds out her arm.  

“My health isn’t actually in danger.  But Lou, I burned myself on accident. Would you mind healing my arm?” Branlin asks.

Lou smiles, taking her arm carefully.  He concentrates for a moment, and Branlin gasps softly as the magic washes over her, healing her damaged skin.  It feels like stepping into a cool shower on a warm day, and a moment later, her arm looks as good as new.

“Thank you,” Branlin says, smiling as he strokes a finger over her freshly healed skin.  “That feels much better.”

“I care about you, Branlin,” Lou says, still serious.  “If you’re hurting, I want to know.”

His words make Branlin’s heart beat fast and a blush roll over her cheeks.  She really doesn’t understand this. She doesn’t understand why Lou treats her like this, with such tender care, and it’s more than she knows what to do with sometimes.  

Branlin leans forward, pressing her lips to his.  She doesn’t have the words for this, for the flutter-beat in her body and the way her breath catches around him, but hopefully she can show him this way.  She just wants him to know, even if she doesn’t know how to vocalize it.


End file.
